


Homesick

by DearLadyDisdain



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLadyDisdain/pseuds/DearLadyDisdain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inebriated friends at 3 am are fun for everyone ;)</p>
<p>CSI is not mine, I do have some experience with drunk friends showing up in the middle of the night, though. *L*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homesick

David paused his typing on the laptop and reread what he’d just wrote. Something distracted him and he looked up, listening for a moment. He heard the rain hitting the window, a low rumble of thunder...he shook his head and shrugged, going back to work. 

After just a minute though he stopped, there it was again...knocking. He looked at the clock and frowned. It was close to 3 am, his night off, who would be here at this time of night?

He got up and made his way through the living room to his front door. The knocking was not heavy, actually kind of weak in a way. And it almost sounded like someone was trying to tap out a song or something. He flipped on the light and opened the view door and saw no one.

“Hello?” he said, confused.

“Brainguy...open the damn door before I drown out here.” came a voice and he looked closer and down through the viewer.

“Emy Lee!?” he said and quickly unlocked the door and opened it, catching her as she almost fell in, “What the hell!?” He pulled her in and shut the door, looking quickly to see if she was alone, then locked it.

He looked at her leaning up against the wall and said, “My God...what happened?” and then took a step closer to really look. She had a split lip, a cut over her eye, and one hell of a bruise forming on her upper cheek. 

“I got homesick.” she said and shrugged with a little laugh. He watched as some sawdust fell off her like snowflakes and he was even more confused.

“Homesick?” he said, completely lost, “Never mind, come on.” He took her hand and moved to lead her towards the bathroom. She stumbled against him and laughed. He stopped and turned and looked at her again, surprised. “Emy, are you drunk?” he said and stared her in the eye.

“Not as much as I was an hour ago.” she sang and laughed. “No, you’re probably more.” he smirked. Then he picked her up bridal style and headed for the bathroom. “Gee, Davey - you’re really strong.” she said and giggled as she wrapped an arm around his neck and ran the other hand over his upper arm and gave it a squeeze.

“No, you just need to eat more. They must have been thinking of you when the phrase 110 soaking wet was coined.” he said and she made a shocked face at him. “Don’t you know you never ask a girl what she weighs?” she said and snorted, “I can’t help it I’m fun-sized!” He had to laugh at that one and just shook his head as she laid hers on his shoulder.  
He set her down on the counter and took a first aid kit out from under the sink. “The eternal boyscout.” she mumbled. He raised an eyebrow at her and opened it, taking out supplies.

“So, are you going to tell me why you’re on my doorstep at 3 am, drunk and beaten.” he said and started to clean her cuts.

“Beaten?!” she scoffed, “I won!” He just stared at her in disbelief for a moment and then sighed, “Please don’t say ‘you should see the other guy’.”

He put his hands gently on her face and made her face him. “Emy Lee...Spooky?” he said and she looked at him and grinned, “What happened?”

“Had to come here. If I went home Nick would be sooooooo pisssed at me.” she said and made a “ooh” face. He had to fight to keep from laughing. “So what happened?” he asked again.

“There’s this bar out past Henderson, they were having a Zydeco night so I went. I’ve been in some dives in my day but this place...wow...” she said and her eyes got wide, “So, I’m there, and I’m having a couple drinks and having some fun. You should’ve come with! The band’s from home and they’re really good. Got to dance a bit with the singer even.” she rattled on until he put a finger over her lips and she stopped and said, “Oh - yeah...you wanna know bout this” she gestured to her face and he nodded, still trying hard not to laugh.

“I was talkin’ to the bass player on a break about home. And this chick comes up and starts in on me....ow!” she said and flinched as he wiped the dirt out of the cut by her eye.

“Sorry.” he said and she gave him a smile. “It’s okay...” she said and just stared at him. “You were saying?” he said. “Oh, anyway, she called me a Bouzin! Me! So I knocked her one. Next thing I know we’re in the dust and she’s getting kicked out and the bass player’s putting me in a cab laughing and thanking me for reminding him of home. I came here cause Nicky would be soooooo pissed!” she said.

“So you inferred.” David said and smirked. “He made me promise no more bar fights after that weekend Greg and I had off and he had to come pick us up from that country bar. “I gotta ask about that one later.” he thought. You’re not gonna tell on me are you?” she said and this time he did laugh.

“No, spooky, I won’t tell. But your face might.” he said and handed her a mirror. She frowned and then looked in it. “Oh hell...” she said and sighed.

“Why don’t you take a shower and I will make some coffee.” he said and got up. He handed her his robe from the back of the door and turned to go.

She went to hop off the counter and said, “Whoa!” He turned and caught her just as she was going to fall over, giggling. “The floor ran away from me!” she said and wrapped her arms around him to hang on. “Maybe you should have coffee firs...” he started to say but then got pulled into a deep kiss. He spent a quick second wide eyed in shock, but then sighed happily and pulled her closer, kissing her back.

“This is so not a good idea.” he said to himself. Then he felt her hand go under his t-shirt and up his back, lightly dragging her nails across it. “Screw it!” he thought and picked her up, putting her back on the counter where she wrapped her legs around him and made a sound he hadn’t known til then how badly he’d wanted to hear from her.

“No...no...she’s drunk, this needs to stop.” he said and made himself gently ease off and back away from her a bit. They just stared at each other for a couple minutes, catching their breath.

“David I...” she said and stopped. “Emy?” he said, not sure if he should kiss her again or not. “I think I’m gonna be sick.” 

“That answers that question.” he thought and knelt next to where she had dropped next to the toilet and dutifully held her hair back. “The eternal boy scout.” he said to himself and sighed as he rubbed her back and winced at the sound.

***

Emy woke up and groaned, putting her hand to her head. She rolled over and buried her face in the pillow and took a deep breath. She sat up quickly and looked around, then regretted it. “Oh shit...where am I?” she groaned.

David came in, a cup of coffee in one hand, bottle of Advil in the other. “Good Morning Starshine, the Earth says hello.” he said and gave her a smile.

“Bloody hell...” she said and fell back onto the pillow as he laughed. “Not so loud!” she said and winced, wrapping the pillow around her head.

“Oh you are a treat in the morning, aren’t you?” he said and set the coffee down. All he got was something mumbled into the pillow for a reply.

He sat down on the bed and said, “Excuse me?” She rolled back over and looked at him with a sad pout.

“I’m sorry...what did I do?” she said and his eyebrows went up. “What did you do? Before or after you showed up on my doorstep?” he asked. She gnawed on her lower lip and looked up at him.

The nervous look on her face, her hair all spread out on his pillow behind her and her chewing on her lip while looking at him through lowered eyelashes...he felt his heart speed up a bit with hope.

“Um...both?” she said and kind of shrugged.

“Both? You don’t remember anything? Nothing at all?” he said, and felt his heart drop. 

“Not really.” she said and he sighed and did his best to hide his disappointment. 

“Apparently you got in a bar fight and when you were put into a cab, you came here. Something about a promise to Nick.” he said and realization came over her face.

“Oh no...the zydeco band...Okay, then how did I end up here? In your bed? And I know this isn’t my shirt...or my sweats.” she said looking down at the t-shirt with some kind of chemistry symbol on it.

“Well, after you fell through the door,” he said and she groaned, “I cleaned you up and treated your wounds while you told me your tail of woe. Then, I told you to take a shower and instead you got sick. I, of course, was the dutiful friend and held your hair back.” he said and half bowed.

“And the clothes?” she asked and he raised an eyebrow at her and then laughed when she turned various shades of red. “Well, once you were done worshipping the porcelain god, you did decide to take a shower. With all you clothes on.” he said and she groaned and rolled into the pillow to hide.

“They’re in the dyer. And, by the way...” he said and she looked out of the pillow at him, “I was a perfect gentleman as always. I left you clothes in the bathroom and after about 20 minutes and some encouragement through the door you managed to dress yourself.” 

“What would I do without you, Brain Guy?” she said and groaned. “Oh, I don’t know, die in the gutter somewhere I suppose.” he said and rolled his eyes. She moved the pillow back and grabbed his arm, pulling him down next to her. She snuggled up to him and said, “No...I think you’d come find me.”

“Why would I do that? You are a constant annoyance and waste of my time.” he sighed and tried to look bothered. “Cause you know that, if nothing else, I am an endless source of entertainment.” she said and he laughed. “That’s one way to put it.” he said.

“Move your arm.” she whined and he lifted it. She slid under and put her head on his chest. “Emy, what are you doing?” he asked as an arm slid over his chest and up to his shoulder just like it had the night before.

“Getting some sleep, you should, too.” she said and hugged him closer. He laid there for a bit and then finally said, “Isn’t this weird?” She moved her head and looked up at him. “Weird how?” she asked.

“Us. We’re weird. I mean, look at us - we’re in the same bed, curled up together...” he said and she rolled her eyes and snuggled back into his shoulder. “Silly American.” she mumbled. “What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked and looked down at her.

“Just what it sounds like.” she said and raised herself up on an elbow, “This country is so damn uptight about what other people think and about showing affection and care for other people. Why can’t two good friends curl up and sleep in the same bed together without it meaning sex? Can’t it just be two people wanting comfort? Can’t it just be that I care about you and am comfortable enough around you to show it and want to just snuggle up and feel cared for and give some of that back? Jeez! When Greg and I lived together it was in a studio apt. One room, one bed. We slept in the same bed for over two years and were never more than good friends. Anywhere else no one would blink an eye, but here - OMG! The scandal!” 

“Emy...I didn’t mean it like that.” he said and put his arm back around her to pull her back to him but she pulled away. “Then what did you mean?” she said and frowned. “I just meant...I mean...” he said and sighed, then pulled her back to him and didn’t let her pull away, “When I first met you, this was the last place I expected us to wind up.” He fought back a laugh. 

She didn’t say anything for a minute, then he heard her giggle. “What?” he said and tried not to laugh himself. “I supposed you have a point.” she said. “Of course I do. I’m me, after all. Now shut up and go to sleep.” he said and she smiled snuggling against him. 

“Why me?” he mouthed to no one and turned his head so his face was in her hair and tried to enjoy every moment he could. “Spooky?” he asked quietly. “Hmm?” she said, half asleep already.

“Promise me something?” he said and he felt her nod. “Mmm hmm.” came the reply.

“Promise me I get to be there when you have to tell Nick and Greg about this one.” he said and wound up shaking her head on his chest when he started laughing. She sat up and glared at him and he just laughed more.

She rolled away from him to the other side of the bed and yanked the blankets with her. “Come on, it’s the least you can do after I took care of you.” he said and made himself stop laughing. He rolled over and spooned up behind her. He felt her relax and lean back against him and he smiled.

“I suppose. You’re gonna have to take me home sometime.” she mumbled and snuggled in again.

“Not if I could help it.” he thought and closed his eyes.


End file.
